Drabbles of the Doctor Whoniverse
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: Drabble: noun - a fictional story, typically in fanfiction, that is exactly 100 words long. This is a collection of my Doctor Who drabbles. Each chapter is a separate story, unrelated to any of the others. They may include any of the Doctor's incarnations in no particular order and/or his respective companions, but they mostly feature New Who characters. Now with A/Ns in each chap!
1. Ten Against One

**Drabble #1 - ****Ten Against One**

"No. No, absolutely not," the Doctor insisted.

"Oh, come on! Pleeease?" his companion begged. "It's so adorable, and I know it'll really brighten up the TARDIS."

"This is non-negotiable, Rose. I'm not gonna have that thing lying around; I can't stand the sight of it, to say nothing of the smell..."

"Come on, Doctor, they don't smell."

"Says the girl who refuses to go anywhere without five spritzes of perfume," he muttered. Superior Time Lord senses could be a curse sometimes – especially when traveling with human females. He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Rose squealed.

"Meow," the thing added.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't have author's notes in my drabbles originally because I wanted to keep the word count as close as possible to 100x the Chapter number, but since I posted my April Fools drabble that's now kaput. I thought they were explanatory enough that there was no confusion as to which Doctor was in each drabble, but since the word count's thrown out of proportion already there's no harm in my going over them, right?**

**For this one, the title was supposed to make it obvious that this was the Tenth Doctor (against one human girl... and he loses ;D). This was the first drabble I ever wrote! Hence why it stars my favorite incarnation of him!**


	2. To Save the Little Guy

**Drabble #2 - ****To Save the Little Guy**

"How many times have I told you: you can't change things–"

"I know," Rose interrupted him. "I remember what happened with my dad, but this is different!"

The Doctor crossed his arms and frowned. He would never understand humans. "This isn't even _your_ past we're talking about, it's Ricky's. Why does it matter to you?"

"Because _Mickey_'s my friend and he was really torn up about it."

"Seriously? A hamster?" he asked scathingly.

"He was five! That hamster meant the world to him!"

Shaking his head, the Doctor finally relented, taking her back so she could close the cage door.

* * *

**A/N: This one was about the Ninth Doctor... I know, kinda backwards since I started with Ten, but there you have it.**


	3. Uh

**Drabble #3 - ****Uh...**

"Who?" the Doctor wondered.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"When?" the Doctor mused.

"What?" the Doctor repeated, running a hand through his hair.

"Where?" the Doctor asked, fingering his bowtie absently.

"Why?" the Doctor countered, folding his arms across his leather-clad chest.

"What?" the Doctor said again.

"How?" the Doctor demanded.

"Wibbly-wobbly..." the Doctor began.

"Timey-wimey!" the Doctor finished.

"Fantastic," the Doctor muttered sarcastically.

"Allons-y?" the Doctor offered.

"Geronimo," the Doctor agreed, nodding.

The TARDIS hummed in amusement.

Rose, Martha, Donna, and Amy looked at each other in confusion, then spoke in unison. "Hi."

The 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: LOL This has got to be my favorite drabble! Have I mentioned I love multi-Doctor stories? I hope you guys weren't too thrown off by the fact that I didn't identify each Doctor individually... If you think about it, it's obvious who says which thing:  
*Nine starts out by asking "Who?" because, since he is the earliest incarnation of the three there, he doesn't know either of the other two.  
*Ten is the one who says, "What?" every time - and really, who doesn't love Ten's "What?! WHAT? ...****_Wut_****?"  
*Eleven recognizes his two previous regenerations, so he's merely curious as to "When?" and "Where?" they are in their respective timelines.  
*Nine, naturally, gets all gruff and wants answers.  
*Eleven starts to explain, in true Doctor style, how there can be three of the same person in the same place at the same time...  
*Ten breaks in to complete his favorite nonsense phrase.  
*Now that they all understand, they each say their trademark line.  
*The TARDIS laughs - after all, wouldn't you? I know I would!  
*All of the female companions say, "Hi," at once (which is meant to be ironic since they're different people and they said the same thing at the same time while the Doctors are different incarnations of the same person and are all saying different things). Oh, speaking of all the female companions! This is the only way you can pinpoint where any of the Doctors are at this point in time; since both Martha and Donna are there, it must take place right after ****_The Doctor's Daughter_**** for the Tenth Doctor as that's the only time that it's just them together. Other than that, Rose is Nine's only companion (so, sometime between ****_Rose_**** and ****_Dalek_**** or just before or after ****_Father's Day_****) and it could be any time Amy is traveling alone with Eleven.**


	4. Just Out of Reach

**Drabble #4 - ****Just Out of Reach**

Fish fingers and custard. It's such a wonderful flavor combination. There's nothing on Earth that tastes better than fish fingers and custard; nothing in the entire Milky Way, in fact! There was one place that had something close to it, but the planet Pescadolce is inaccessible to me now. *sigh* So unfortunate...

Hm? No, it isn't a casualty of war. Whatever gave you that idea? Time-locked? Of course not! The reason I can't go is that I've made the trip so many times already there's no single moment I could arrive there in which I wouldn't be risking meeting myself!

* * *

**A/N: OMG this one... I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that one. Well, yeah, I do; I was thinking I needed to write a drabble just with the Eleventh Doctor in it since I had already done one with Nine and one with Ten.**


	5. You Can Count on the Doctor

**Drabble #5 - ****You Can Count on the Doctor**

1 day, a very old man was traveling in a big blue box, accompanied by his granddaughter. The 2 of them didn't remain together alone, however; a man with black hair followed, seen with a girl and boy. Those 3 had parted ways when the aged gentleman was exiled. After his sentence was lifted, a 4-mile-long scarf trailed behind the curly-haired young man (or was it 5 miles?) until the cricketer decided to don a celery stalk. I think having 6 different colors all in one outfit is a fashion disaster, and more than 7 question marks is definitely overkill.

* * *

**A/N: Emphasis on ****_count_**** lol. How to count to seven with a little blurb about each of the Doctors from Old Who. My mom's favorite of my drabbles, but it's one of the ones I like least. Odd how that happens sometimes.**


	6. Hidden in the TARDIS

**Drabble #6 - ****Hidden in the TARDIS**

"Rory! Rory, you won't believe this!" Amy shouted, skidding to a halt in front of her husband. "Come look what I found!"

Rory did not share her excitement. "Our bedroom, perhaps?" he asked listlessly. He had been wandering the corridors for what felt like hours, but the location he sought was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go, Stupid-face!" she urged, dragging him down the hall and around a corner before pulling him through a wooden door to what was apparently an open field. His jaw dropped.

"Hello, Rory!" the Doctor called from where he sat astride a horse. "Meet Arthur!"

* * *

**A/N: Because everyone knows it's a fair trade for the Doctor to keep the horse from ****_The Girl in the Fireplace_**** since he let Rose keep Mickey. ;)**


	7. His Worst Nightmare

**Drabble #7 - ****His Worst Nightmare**

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. There was a faint urge in the back of his mind drawing his attention to one room in particular: number eleven. His hearts quickened as he heard the words "praise him" echoing through the surrounding hallways. He turned without thinking and approached the door. (Oh Rassilon, what was he doing!) Nothing good could come from looking, but the pull was too strong... he simply had to know. Slowly grasping the knob and twisting it sharply, his eyes dilated in fear as the door opened to reveal – "Of course," he muttered. "Who else?" – the Valeyard.

* * *

**A/N: I truly believe that the Doctor's worst fear is that he will become the amalgamation of all his evil qualities and turn into the Valeyard. I think it's highly probable that his room in the hotel in ****_The God Complex_**** contained the Valeyard; consider the fact that he said, "Of course. Who else?" when he looked - this proves that it was a person and not a thing - and as for the TARDIS' cloister bell going off? I'm pretty sure that would happen if the Valeyard ever set foot inside her.**

**UPDATE: Not really related, but it's because of this drabble that I wrote another story that I'm calling "The Valeyard's Reappearance" (ffnet story id 9250109). Check it out if you like. :)**


	8. Confused Aren't YouYou Aren't Confused

**Drabble #8 - ****Confused Aren't You**

"End wrong the up holding you aren't? Isn't it..." Uncertain, Rory asks, "Doctor?"

Over it turns and hands her in book the takes he. "Right look," Doctor the whispers, "to have just you, Pond, easy."

"That read even you can how?" cries Amy. "Ridiculous is this!"

River says, "Here. Start."

("Start. Here," says River.

"This is ridiculous!" Amy cries. "How can you even read that?"

"Easy, Pond, you just have to," whispers the Doctor, "look right." He takes the book in her hands and turns it over.

"Doctor?" asks Rory, uncertain. "It isn't... Aren't you holding up the wrong end?")

**(****You Aren't Confused****)**

* * *

**A/N: This drabble took me the longest amount of time to write of any of them since I had to write it both backwards and forwards simultaneously as a semordnilap of sorts; because the story is technically only 50 words long, it's a half-drabble that only makes sense when you reverse the order of the words - hence the parentheses. If you didn't notice, the words "start" and "end" indicate the proper direction to read it. So, when you read "Confused Aren't You" backwards; "You Aren't Confused"!**


	9. The Gift of a Life

**Drabble #9 - ****The Gift of a Life**

I didn't have to do it – not that way, at least – but I wanted to. The power of the Time Vortex was burning her; another few seconds and the damage to her mind would've been irreversible.

A kiss. It's so cliché, I can't help but laugh to myself even as every cell in my body is dying. I'm resigned to my fate and, inexplicably, happy. I came into this world the product of a war, but an act of love is how I'll leave it. Rose made me better, and I can only hope her influence lasts through my regeneration.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first drabble I did for a prompt. The prompt was "a kiss not forgotten" - which I used for this and the next two drabbles (one for each of the newest three Doctors). The kiss in question in this case was when Nine kissed Rose to remove the Time Vortex from her and sacrificed his life for hers.**


	10. An Unrequited Crush

**Drabble #10 - ****An Unrequited Crush**

I swear it was like time stood still when he pressed his lips to mine – I completely froze! – then he was gone, tearing off down the hall and leaving me to fend for myself against the "Judoon Platoon" or whatever they're called. That kiss blew my mind, yet he claimed it meant nothing... Well, that clinched it for me; he may not be a talking rhino, but he is definitely from another planet. I brought my fingers up to touch my tingling lips. His mouth was cold. That's a new one on me. One thing I know: I liked it.

* * *

**A/N: The kiss I used for this drabble was from the episode ****_Smith and Jones_**** when Ten kisses Martha in the hospital on the moon.  
Ten: "****_That_**** was a genetic transfer!"  
Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, smartypants; Martha didn't take it that way, though.  
Ten: *grumbles*  
Well next time keep your chilly Time Lord lips to yourself, then!**


	11. Rory's Grudge

**Drabble #11 - ****Rory's Grudge**

You could say we started off on the wrong foot. And you'd be right. Well, how could we not have? He approached me on the night before my wedding to inform me that he had kissed my fiancée! Then he set up a date for her and me... in sixteenth century Venice. What else could I do but accompany them in his trans-dimensional space-time machine? Little did I know just how dangerous traveling with the Doctor would be; his very presence was more detrimental to Amy's and my well-being than the alien vampire piranha things that were wreaking havoc there!

* * *

**A/N: Gotta love the varied POVs for the kiss prompt drabbles; 1st one was the kisser, 2nd the kissee, and 3rd was... well... a third party. It references the kissing between Amy and Eleven in the end of ****_Flesh and Stone_****, which Rory finds out about at the beginning of ****_The Vampires of Venice_**** (though the drabble actually takes place after that episode).**


	12. Jack's Dilemma

**Drabble #12 - ****Jack's Dilemma**

Suddenly I'm on my own; I don't know how or why, but I'm the only one here still alive. Even that doesn't make sense, though, because I was sure that Dalek had shot me dead when I ran out of ammo. The Doctor must've thought so too, otherwise he wouldn't have left me behind... would he? No. With everyone else dead and Rose safely back home, he definitely would have finished making that delta wave generator (hence the Dalek-dust surrounding me, I guess). But what am I supposed to do now? I have to find him – until then, I'm lost.

* * *

**A/N: Another prompt; the theme for this one (and the next two) is "lost." Set during the end of ****_The Parting of the Ways_****, this drabble examines Jack's feelings about being left behind on the Game Station.**


	13. Tylers Will Be Tylers

**Drabble #13 - ****Tylers Will Be Tylers**

My poor Rose... She's so torn up about being separated from the Doctor. It breaks my heart to see her like this. It's worse than not seeing her at all, since I know she was happier with him than she had ever been in her entire life. Pete doesn't understand – and why should he? He's not her father. He proved that when he refused to go back for her until I gave him a good slap. Still, I suppose it's just as well; if I know my daughter, she'll be doing everything humanly possible to return to her lost love.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, a POV shift to a third party on the topic of the prompt; Jackie Tyler reflects on Rose being separated from the Doctor in ****_Doomsday_****. Also, I couldn't resist adding the bit about her having to slap Pete to make him cross the void again to rescue Rose; that is my headcanon. :D**


	14. River's Greatest Loss

**Drabble #14 - ****River's Greatest Loss**

I sent him a message on his psychic paper, knowing he would come; he's never let me down before, and I'm certain he never will. When I catch up with him, I offer my usual greeting.

"Hello, Sweetie."

He looks somewhat confused, and I wonder how it could be that he wasn't expecting me. I'm slightly apprehensive when I realize he's younger than I've ever seen him before. Holding my breath as I move closer, I am faced with my worst fear: I look into that man's eyes – my Doctor – and he doesn't have the faintest idea who I am.

* * *

**A/N: Unlike the other two "lost" prompt drabbles, this one takes place mid-episode rather than towards the end; in ****_Silence in the Library_****, when River approaches the Doctor and discovers that he doesn't know her – just as she predicted to Rory in ****_The Impossible Astronaut_****.**


	15. What Sort of Man

**Drabble #15 - ****What Sort of Man**

"I told you, I don't know who the man was; one minute they were discussing Rose's compensation – I keep saying she deserves compensation, but does anyone listen–?"

"Ma'am?" the inspector interrupted, "Can we please focus?"

"Right." Jackie took a deep breath. "So I come out of my bedroom and I find the sitting room in shambles! The table's smashed, glass all on the floor... and the cards."

"Cards?" The man raised a ginger eyebrow.

"Yes, cards. They were scattered about like someone was gonna play 52-Pick-Up."

"Really?" he murmured, reminiscing on four faces ago. "That was quite rude of me."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this one for the prompt "cards" (that I came up with) on the condition that my mom and my sister also attempt to write a drabble. My mom? -.- Failed miserably; it turned out being a miniature essay about me writing drabbles while she plays solitaire. My sister? She banged out a Detective Conan (a.k.a. Case Closed) drabble without having to go back and rephrase any of it to make sure it was exactly 100 words like I sometimes do. It's posted here on fanfiction if you want to look it up: "Special Delivery" by ****Mysteryfan17****.**

**Anyway, this one is both backtracking and jumping forward; it takes place after the episode ****_Rose_**** during the year she missed before the Doctor brought her back to visit her mom for the first time since she left. In the drabble, Jackie is telling a police inspector what happened that day – but what she doesn't realize is that he is actually a future incarnation of the Doctor! The way it works out in my head is that he will finally get to be ginger after his last regeneration. So, while this isn't a multi-Doctor story per se, it is multi-era; it spans the Ninth and Thirteenth Doctors' timelines. ;) Gotta love all that wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff!**


	16. A New Experience

**Drabble #16 - ****A New Experience**

"This is... something that I've never seen before," the Doctor murmured uncertainly.

"So?" Rose's tongue peeked out between her teeth as she grinned. "We gonna go see it?"

The Doctor smiled widely, his own tongue curled up to touch the roof of his mouth. "Oh yes," he said, reaching out his hand for hers and wiggling his fingers enticingly.

She took it, fairly quivering with excitement, and leapt for the door.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked the Doctor as they approached.

"Yes, two tickets, please," he replied.

"Here you are," she said, handing them over. "Enjoy your movie."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this one on my Wii U when my computer battery was dead while I was waiting for the new charger to come in the mail. It stars the Tenth Doctor's Meta-Crisis and Rose in Pete's World; they're going out on a date to the cinema. :)**


	17. Changing Things Up

**Drabble #17 - ****Changing Things Up**

"What?" the Doctor suddenly shouted.

At the sound of his own voice, the Doctor looked up in alarm. "Oh no..." he muttered. "Please, don't tell me-"

"Doctor?" Rose called out, coming down the hall from her bedroom to the console room. "Is something wrong? I thought I heard you... yell..." she trailed off, blinking confusedly. There couldn't be two Doctors, could there? Well, she supposed, there _were_ two _different_ Doctors, but right now she was seeing two of the _same_ one in front of her.

"Rose..." one of them whispered longingly.

_Uh-oh, that's not good,_ the other thought. _This is me from sometime after Rose has gone... but why- NO! I can't think like that! I can't know... what's going to happen... oh, Rose... what have you done to me?_ He tried to hide it, but his future self saw the single tear he shed as he manipulated the TARDIS controls to right the time streams and separate them from each other.

"Rose." He turned to her just as he felt himself beginning to disappear back to his own time. He opened his mouth to speak, to say the words he never could before. He could say them now, and she'd finally know how he felt about her... but then he shut his mouth again, indecision running rampant through his mind.

He had never told her. If he said it now... he'd be changing history, wouldn't he? _No,_ he told himself, _it wouldn't change anything, because I would still have never said it until it was too late._

Then again, what if he _were_ to change history? What if he _did_ tell her how he felt? Not _this_ him, displaced from his temporal position so briefly, but his past self? The one standing beside him even now in the process of sending him away... if _he_ were to say it instead?

History would change, but for the better. _This_ him, who he was _now_, would cease to exist, but there was still potential for a stable time loop here as long as the alternate future version of this past him were to do and say exactly what he does now when the time came for him to come back again...

His mind made up, he gave his other self a significant glance and spoke to Rose in Gallifreyan, "_Love you,_" just before vanishing completely.

"What was that?" Rose asked, turning to the remaining Doctor. "What did he-"

"That," the Doctor interrupted her, "was an anomaly." Seeing her confusion, he elaborated, "There was a small overlap of the space-time continuum creating an inconsistency in the causal nexus that formed a slight tear in the fabric of reality through which a later instance of myself materialized alongside us, but _fortunately_ I was able to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow and reroute the time differential before it shorted out so I could send him back to when he belongs without any sort of crisis occurring." At her blank look he simplified, "That was me from the future."

"Okay, but... what did he say?"

"I'm sorry?" he stalled.

"Just before he disappeared he said something, but I couldn't make out what it was."

"Ah. Well, you wouldn't do; he was speaking Gallifreyan."

"Wait... Hang on, I thought... you said the TARDIS translates alien languages automatically in my head? So how come it didn't...?"

"She doesn't translate Gallifreyan."

"Why not?"

"Because Gallifreyan is the TARDIS' original language (as well as mine) and is therefore the default setting in the translation software, but that's not what's important right now."

"Well then what is?"

The Doctor sighed. "Being that he's me, he'd know the TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyan, so he knew you wouldn't understand, yet there's no doubt that it was you he was talking to. Therefore, it was a message for me about myself concerning you."

"And... that is...?"

The Doctor took a deep breath before opening his mouth to finally speak the words he never had before...

...and Time shifted.

* * *

**A/N: This is not a drabble. I know that. It was posted on April Fools Day.  
I hate the number 17. It's my sister's number. When I posted this chapter (with just the original "April Fools" A/N), it was 715 words long according to ffnet. That is my sister's birthday backwards (5/17). I'm fighting a losing battle here, I know it.**

**So, this ficlet (that is, little fic; not a drabble since it's over 100 words) features multiple Doctors, but not more than one; it's just a multiple of Ten lol.  
In case it's not clear exactly, at the end when it says "Time shifted" that means it broke off into an alternate universe where the Doctor actually ****_does_**** tell Rose he loves her.**


	18. Collabdrab

**Drabble #18 - ****Collabdrab**

The TARDIS groaned dispiritedly as the Doctor thought aloud, "Why didn't my room turn into the library instead of the kitchen? I was only trying to make sushi for Rory and then all the rice flew out the doors into the console!" He dropped his head and tried to appease his grumpy timeship, but she gave him a shock of electricity through the link to her core. He yelped and jumped backwards, inadvertently bumping into the railing and falling atop River, who had just materialized beneath the stairs.

"Hello, Sweetie." She grinned, pulling him into her arms and kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this one definitely warrants a bit of an explanation; I was goofing off with my friend MB and came up with this idea to collaboratively write a drabble between the two of us! So, us being the idiots we are, we each took turns typing one word at a time until we hit 100, and thus the collabdrab was born!**

**And yes, I have now coined a new word: collabdrab ****_noun_**** (plural collabdrabs) - A story that is exactly 100 words long that has been written by multiple people taking turns contributing one word at a time.  
****_See also: bardballoc_**** - A collabdrab that is written backwards.**


	19. Bardballoc

**Drabble #19 - ****Bardballoc**

"Well, this is just _fantastic_." Having taken one final glimpse of Gallifrey, I had just used the Moment in my TARDIS and regenerated. After that, when I returned to Earth, I did not expect another encounter with living plastic.

I was constantly coming back here, ever since, in an earlier form, I'd been forced to live by them but love them. That's when I saw something which made me pause and blow an exasperated breath. _Humans..._ The little female ape had to be stupid to come here alone and she was in danger. I grabbed her hand and grinned. "Run!"

* * *

**A/N: This abomination was a collaborative effort between my sister (****Mysteryfan17****) and me; I started with "Run!" and then we alternated words working back from there to the beginning of the drabble. If it's a little more disjointed and/or nonsensical than the forward-facing collabdrab I did previously with my friend MB then you'll know that's why.  
Actually, it sort of reads like "Confused Aren't You" doesn't it? You know, before you reverse the order of the words to make it actually make sense as "You Aren't Confused"? No? Okay, maybe it's just me then...**


	20. Something's Changed

**Drabble #20 - ****Something's Changed**

He stood silently in the TARDIS - alone for the first time in over fifty years - remembering the day he'd appeared from the future and realizing he hadn't yet returned the favor.

Suddenly, the air around him shimmered. "What?" he shouted, surprised; was this it?

The Doctor appeared beside him, looking up immediately. "Oh no... Please, don't tell me-"

"Doctor?"

He started at the sound of her voice. "Rose..." he whispered, drinking in the sight of her as she spoke. A moment later he softly said, "Rose," and, switching to Gallifreyan, "_Love you_."

...That was the last time he saw her.

* * *

**A/N: This one was inspired by my April Fools drabble. (I know, I know, the summary says that each chapter is unrelated to any of the others, but seeing as how chapter 17 was a joke and not really a drabble in the first place it's pretty much exempt from everything.) Anyway, this drabble depicts the same event as that ficlet, but from the alternate timeline Doctor's POV.  
You will notice that, while there are quite a few differences in the future's past that make his ****_thoughts_**** vastly different from the original's, the stability of the time loop is legitimately maintained because his ****_words_**** and ****_actions_**** are exactly the same as the other's. I had to cut out most of Rose's dialogue here in order to minimize the word count, but if you've read "Changing Things Up" then you'll know what it was anyway - and, let's face it, if you're reading this one, you must've read all the previous ones already... right?**


	21. Dear Diary (Amelia)

Dear Diary,

Last night, my prayers were answered; a man called the Doctor came to fix the crack in my wall. He had a blue box and wore raggedy clothes. He kept asking for different kinds of food, bet then he'd spit it out and say it was disgusting and ask for something else. He finally found something he liked, though: fish fingers dipped in custard! When he finished eating, he made the crack open wider and then it snapped shut. After that, he disappeared in his magic box, promising to come back later and take me with him.

~Amelia

* * *

**A/N: This is the first of my "Dear Diary" drabbles. These are... well, I guess you could say they're a sort of solo roleplay in which I put myself in the position of a person writing about their first encounter with the Doctor. They're meant to take place whenever the person in question gets a chance to be alone after he leaves their presence; in this case, it's when little Amelia wakes up in bed after having fallen asleep in her yard waiting for him to return.**


	22. Dear Diary (Rory)

Dear Diary,

My life has been completely flipped upside-down; Amy's imaginary friend – the Raggedy Doctor – showed up in real life today. Not only that, but there's a Prisoner Zero, too! It's apparently a shape-shifter that was impersonating the coma patients I kept seeing outside. So that means I'm not actually going crazy, I'm just... well, yeah, crazy. The good news is, Prisoner Zero was taken away by a giant flying eyeball that will (hopefully) never come back. After meeting the Doctor and realizing how much I don't know, I want to find out everything I can about this stuff.

~Rory

* * *

**A/N: Here's my second "Dear Diary" drabble; this one is by a teenaged Rory, having returned home for the evening after the Atraxi besieged Earth! I made sure to mention ****– since it _is_ canon ****–** his desire to do research because of this event. :) I, personally, _love it_ when little things like that get included in fics.


	23. TARDIS LOG (Amelia)

TARDIS LOG:

We crashed into a shed in a little girl's yard. She's very brave, that Amelia Pond; not the slightest bit afraid of me, despite my post-regeneration mental instability. She was very scared of a crack in the wall of her bedroom, though, so (naturally) I went to check it out. The crack, it transpired, was not in her wall – rather, it was two parts of space and time that should never have touched pressed together. I sealed it of course, but something's not sitting right with me... What could it be? Maybe... Oh, that's not good. Amelia!

–Eleven–

* * *

**A/N: The opposite-POV counterpart to my "Dear Diary" drabbles: the "TARDIS LOG"s. They're meant to be the Doctor's version of a diary entry; a mental note that gets sent straight from his mind to the TARDIS' databanks. These drabbles take place as soon as the Doctor first walks into the TARDIS after having met a given person ****– in this case it is little Amelia Pond.**


	24. TARDIS LOG (River)

TARDIS LOG:

I must say I am highly unnerved; I met a woman in The Library who knew my name. I don't have the faintest idea who she was, but this River Song sure knew me. She prevented me doing something potentially fatal and took my place, losing her life in the process. She had my sonic – one designed to contain her ghosting consciousness so she could be saved to The Library's database. Now I have to get to work making that special screwdriver so I can give it to her past self at some point in my future...

–Ten–

* * *

**A/N: My second "TARDIS LOG" is by the Tenth Doctor rather than the Eleventh, but ****–** like the previous one (and the "Dear Diary"s before it) **– this one is also about a companion from the Eleventh Doctor era: River Song. Ah, the backwards-ness of River's timeline; the first time we see her is in her last adventure, her last time seeing the Doctor and his first time seeing her... Of course the Doctor's a bit discombobulated!**


	25. TARDIS LOG (Cameca)

TARDIS LOG:

A remarkable woman, the like of which I've never seen before... and doubtless I shall never see again. Still, though sharing cocoa with someone is customarily a proposal of marriage in the fifteenth century Earth Aztec empire, I have no regrets; as I said, she was a remarkable woman. She gave me a brooch before we parted, and I almost left it behind – I have since deemed it precious. Someday, perhaps, I shall wear it on my lapel and remember Cameca... but I believe love is something that I will not consider for a long time yet.

–One–

* * *

**A/N: I know, despite what I said in the summary, almost none of my stuff is Old Who ****– barring the... I guess you could call them _cameos_ of 1-7 in "You Can Count on the Doctor" and the passing mention of the Valeyard in "His Worst Nightmare" (and again in the separate vignette "The Valeyard's Reappearance") ****–** but I wrote this drabble (about five months ago) after watching the first episode of _The Doctors Revisited_, which included the classic First Doctor episode _The Aztecs_. The Doctor sweet-talks an old Aztec woman in order to find out about a way to get back to his TARDIS and inadvertently gets engaged to her. That bit about him actually wearing Cameca's brooch later is legit, too; in the Seventh Doctor** novel _White Darkness_****, he wears it on the lapel of his cream linen suit! :D**


End file.
